The inventive concepts described herein generally relate to a wireless universal serial bus (WUSB) host, and more particularly, to techniques and device configurations for channel time allocation of a WUSB host.
A universal serial bus (USB) is a standardized serial port which allows for plug-and-play interface between a computer and a multitude of different types of peripheral devices, such as audio players, joysticks, keyboards, telephones, scanners, printers, monitors, mice, modems, and so on.
With the effort to eliminate USB cables connecting a computer system with external peripheral devices, WUSB based on ultra-wideband (UWB) technology has been standardized. WUSB aims at a communication speed (e.g., 480 Mbps) comparable to the data rate of standard wired USB 2.0 at distances up to 10 meters.
A WUSB system includes a WUSB host which generates and manages a WUSB channel and a plurality of WUSB devices which are connected to the WUSB host. For efficient data communication with the WUSB devices, the WUSB host sends and receives the data in the form of data packets at predefined transmission/reception time windows. This is generally accomplished by the WUSB host embedding channel time allocation (CTA) information in a micro-scheduled management command (MMC) packet transmitted to the WUSB devices.